Reunion
by ChaChaSasukeDoll
Summary: A sad and stormy night befalls Konoha, and a certain blonde chooses to spend it outside at his swing. Then, and unexpected visitor? SasuxNaru Oneshot


I wrote this awhile ago; very spur of the moment like, and put it up on mah DA account, when I realized "Woah, this is a fanfic…IT SHOULD BE ON FANFICTION!!"

So, here it is xD

Naruto belongs to Kishi-san…Nao, if it belonged to ME, there'd be a lot more yaoi couples and sex –nodnod-

* * *

The light sound of a cat hissing could be heard over the crack of thunder, as the slender creature darted away and under the cover of a buliding's overhang, taking comfort in the shelter as rain pelted down harder.

Another creature, similar to the first darted in the same direction, also taking shelter under the overhang, curling close to the other animal as the two huddled closer for warmth.

Naruto watched, from his perch on the swing outside the Konoha Ninja Academy, as the two felines, of the color orange and black, curled together, protecting each other from natures cruelness as if they had known each other all their lives, and new to trust the other.

The young blondes eyes shifted to the ground as he swayed slightly on the swing, unaffected by the thunder and lightning as it raged above him.

How long had it been since the change that affected nearly everyone? Three years was it? How much longer would it be, he wondered to himself. He had done many things within his power to bring his friend…his brother back to the village, but they were all in vain. He'd gotten help from others…still no progress. He'd come face-to-face with him on few occasions, but he'd walked away with nary a scratch…just a hurt enthusiasm. But he'd bounced back on his game, and stayed positive, but what for? To bring back a person who had shown little to no care to him…there had been good times, but the one day it all changed, it was a clear and obvious fact that he could careless anymore…if he had shown care prior.

He pushed a foot to the ground to stop the slight movement of his swing, looking up to the sky briefly…as if in deep thought, before returning his gaze back to the uneventful ground below him.

A figure, not close but not far off, stood by a tree, clad in crimson blood and weak limbs from the journey he had traveled to get here. He glanced over to the blonde as he began to swing slowly again, breathing a deep, but silent, sigh.

He had, in his mind, planned this moment out in several different ways, but the motives seemed to leave him when he was actually in the situation. How could he, a Nukenin of three years, walk back into the village he deserted and to the friends he cut ties with, but deep down missed terribly. Not a day went by that he wondered if leaving had been the right thing…he had accomplished his goals and came out of it strong and accomplished as a shinobi. But now what was there? Nothing but to go back to the place he left without a second thought.

But how to do this? He looked in the other direction, contemplating before taking a small, hesitant step away from where he stood.

"Come all this way just to leave? I thought you were bigger than that, Sasuke."

Sasuke stopped in his tracks, standing still for a moment before looking back over his shoulder, only to see his former teammate looking over at him, a stoic expression gracing his features as he now stood up from the swing.

Sasuke turned around to face him, head hanging down slightly though giving his friend his full stare.

Silence.

There was a long pause of silence before the two. A reunion after three years that not only lasted longer than previous ones, but held no malice and other intent.

"Naruto."

Sasuke started, though was not soon after, cut off.

"I just want to know…why?"

Sasuke stared deeply into the blonde's cerulean eyes, before closing his own.

"I had my own path I needed to follow. One I couldn't take or accomplish by remaining here. I did what I had to do…"

He reopened his eyes only to see Naruto's were now closed. There was silence again, and for one thing Sasuke held an emotion he had very rarely. Surprise. How Naruto was easily standing in front of him and just calmly stating questions, holding no malice or anger towards him. Nonetheless he listened intently as he continued.

"But why did your path require leaving. The path you chose wasn't one you were forced to take alone. Everyone you know would've easily jumped on the chance to help you. You didn't have to leave…"

It was obvious to hear Naruto held strength in his voice, but to someone such as Sasuke, he knew he was holding back tears from leaking out. Sasuke walked forward, closer to the blonde, until he stood before him, only mere inches apart. Naruto looked up at his former teammate, his eyes showing nothing more than intent, eyeing the shinobi in front of him as he made a move to close his eyes and sigh lightly, warm breath cascading over his face.

"Maybe so…I admit the choices I've made may not have been the most convenient for everyone here and it's true I probably would've done well with everyone's help. But how would that prove anything…? I wanted to prove to myself I could act on my own and accomplish what I needed to…without the help of others. Of all people, I thought you would understand that…Naruto."

Naruto sighed lightly, head lowering to look towards the ground. Sure, he understood…but maybe deep down he didn't want to understand. He adverted his gaze back up to Sasuke, only to have his lips meet with his own in a light kiss. A light kiss, yes, but still held the passion of a fiery one.

Naruto was surprised, but felt his body move on it's own to return the kiss, shyly at first, but slowly getting comfortable by the growing close proximity.

Thunder roared and lightning flashed above their heads as rain continued to cascade onto the two figures, closer and closer they grew until they lightly pressed against one another, the raven-haired's arm moving to snake around the blonde as he responed by resting a hand on the taller's shoulder. After what seemed like an eternity, though was more like a few short-lived seconds, they parted slowly, the blonde looking up at Sasuke as he smiled, only slightly.

"I came back…didn't I?"

Naruto grew a smile of his own, closing his eyes with a slight chuckle.

"And you even came back admitting you were wrong…a double gift for me…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Always the joker, of course. He was surprised a joke hadn't been slipped in sooner at that.

The former Nukenin turned away from the blonde, beginning to walk off as Naruto stared after him briefly, before catching up to him and walking leisurely beside him, hands in his pockets and looking to the taller man.

"So then…what now, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked over to him, before looking ahead again, keeping a never-changing stoic expression on his face.

"Start over I suppose…"

Naruto looked at him, smiling warmly, moreso to himself, before it changed to his own trademark grin, walking happily beside his friend as the storm of earlier dwindled down to more of a light rain.

A black, slender figure…followed shortly by an equally slender orange figure, darted from their cover, running off to where they belonged…now a reunited family.

* * *

R&R mah lovelies x3


End file.
